carodejky_dalsigeneracefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Delaney
Atributy Gabriel je velmi inteligentní mladík, kterému se dostalo pečlivého vzdělání ve všech oblastech, což je něco, o čem si většina lidí jeho světa může nechat jen zdát. Toto vzdělání mu dodalo jakési uvědomění o špatnosti a zkaženosti jeho světa, i rodičů, kteří pracovali pro démony. Proto má ke svým rodičům spíše záporný vztah. Mnohem více si rozumí se svou babičkou, která nikdy neschvalovala činy svého syna, Gabrielova otce a patří spíš těm, kteří věří v starý svět a v nápravu totohle. Gabriel se snažil pomáhat chudým od chvíle, kdy jen mohl, což se jeho otci pramálo líbilo a často a tvrdě jej za to trestal. Bohužel, či naneštěstí všechno to otcovo násilí Grabiela utvrdilo v tom, že co dělá je správné. Zatímco k chudým je hodný a spravedlivý, lidmi ze své třídy opovrhuje a chová se k nim hrubě. Stejně tak bytostně nenávidí démony a všechno s nimi spojené. Když přijde na ně, mění se v tvrdého a nemilosrdného muže. Schopnosti: Jeho inteligence je často jeho nejlepší zbraní. Zná velmi dobře fyziku a matematiku, spolu s přírodními vědami. Jen chemie mu dělá problémy, spolu s jazykem. Dokáže vymyslet skutečně originální řešení spousty problémů. Jeho kondička není kdovíjak valná a kdyby po něm někdo chtěl, aby bojoval pomocí nějaké předmětu nebo nějakým bojovým uměním, pravděpodobně by mu to omlátil o hlavu. Ačkoli svoji moc trénoval potají, dokáže ji velmi dobře ovládat. Kromě mohutných poryvů větru, vírů, umí také vítr používat jako kulky či nit. Jeho aerokineze vlastně dělá přesně to, co po ní žádá. V ovládání rostlin je též velmi dobrý. Dokáže z ničeho vytvořit plně vzrostlý, dospělý strom, z trávy udělat silné hady a květiny přiměje vykvést i v tom největším mrazu a vydat z nich tolik pylu, kolik to jen jde. Popis Gabriel je vyšší, štíhlé postavy. Černé vlasy nosí ostříhané nakrátko, čímž odhaluje své vysoké čelo. Pohlednou, oválnou tvář, zdobí velké množství pih. Dost často ji také pokrývá velice krátké strniště, které ho dělá na první pohled starším, než ve skutečnosti je. V modrých očích tvaru mandlí se zračí vřelost spolu s tvrdostí. Kvůli otci nosíval drahé oblečení odpovídající svému postavení, ale sám dává přednost jednoduchosti. Jako maskovaný bojovník za spravedlnost v New Yorku nosíval batmanovské oblečení a škrabošku, až na kápi, o kterou, když se ji pokusil nosit, vždycky zakopl. Životopis Gabriel se narodil do bohaté rodiny, jež byla vlastníkem velké firmy pro démony. Jeho otec, zakladatel firmy tam trávil většinu času. Matka hodně pila a trávila čas s přítelkyněmi, takže malého Gabriela převážně vychovávala jeho babička a sluha. Babička mu vyprávěla legendy o Třech Čarodějkách a jejich skutcích, jenže on ničemu z toho nevěřil. Démoni bylo jediné co znal. Co znali všichni. Když ve čtrnácti letech objevil své schopnosti, vyjevila mu babička, že je také čarodějky a má schopnost telepatie. Jeho rodiče žádný z darů nezdědili. Oba to před nimi skrývali a babička mu vyjevila, že jejich rod pochází z Billie Jenkinsové, jedné z nejmocnějších dobrých čarodějek počátku minulého tisíciletí. Gabriel nesouhlasil s otcovým postojem a jakmile se naučil své schopnosti ovládat, začal se maskovat a bojovat se zlem v ulicích New Yorku kde žil. V šestnácti ho rodiče zasnoubili z dívkou z bohaté a vlivné rodiny, C.C. Téhož roku jeho matka zemřela na následky svého alkoholismu a otec se snažil ho naučit vedení firmy. Ve dvaadvaceti otec zemřel na infarkt a Gabriel zdědil firmu a nemalé jmění. To všechno ale rozprodal a peníze si nechal. Něco jako charita neexistovalo. Jednou nechtěně C.C. odhalil co je zač a ta zrušila zasnoubení. Přesto však u něho zůstala, protože její rodina byla zruinována a vyvražděna. Teď je mu třiadvacet a plánuje najít ostatní lidi jako je on.